In general, network topology refers to an arrangement of various elements and devices of a computer network. The devices may be include edge devices and internal devices. Each device has a capacity and can transmit and receive information. The amount of flow, however, cannot exceed the capacity of the device. In general, the amount of flow into a node equals the amount of flow out of it. If the node is a source, it can have more outgoing flow. If the node is a sink, it can have more incoming flow. Current systems do not account for usage and device management and thereby fail to achieve balanced traffic flow efficiencies.
Other drawbacks may also be present.